Take me to Neverland
by K-Mausy
Summary: Wenn Neji seiner Lust nachgeht und Kiba sich nicht wehren kann. NejixKiba Yaoi. Lemon.


Take me to Neverland

Kiba klopfte an die Tür des Hyuga Clans und prompt öffnete Neji die Tür. "Was willst du?", fragte Neji mit gelangweiltem Ton. "Freut mich auch dich zu sehn", erwiderte Kiba, "Ich will zu Hinata, wir wollten heute mit Shino trainieren." Neji sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, "Hinata ist mit ihrem Vater unterwegs und kommt erst später wieder." /Na ganz toll, jetzt bin ich den ganzen Weg umsonst hier her gelaufen. Ich hätte daheim bei Akamaru bleiben sollen. Der Arme hat sich die Pfote verstaucht und vermisst mich bestimmt/ dachte sich Kiba. Er bedankte sich und wand sich grade zum Gehen, als ihn Neji am Arm packte. "Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du willst kannst du hier warten und wir trainieren zusammen ein bisschen bis Hinata wieder da ist." Kiba sah Neji ins Gesicht, sein gelangweilter Blick war wie weg gefegt und ein anderer, den Kiba nicht richtig deuten konnte, machte sich breit. /Na wenn ich schon mal hier bin/ "Ähm... okee.", erwiderte Kiba.

Neji drehte sich um, hielt Kiba immer noch am Arm fest und zog ihn ins Haus. Die Tür machte er mit der freien Hand zu. Er ging mit Kiba raus auf den "Übungsplatz" und erst da lockerte er seinen Griff und lies Kiba schließlich ganz los. Kiba war schon dutzende male hier gewesen, aber noch nie alleine mit Neji. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Neji ihn noch nie angelächelt hatte, aber genau das tat er gerade. Neji sah Kiba in seine Augen /Ich glaube heute ist der richtige Tag dafür, wir sind alleine und so schnell kommt keiner, der uns stören könnte/ Kiba sah den in Gedanken versunkenen Neji ratlos an. Worüber er wohl nachdenkt "Willst du was trinken?", fragte Neji mit vergnügtem Ton. "Ähm...Danke, aber Nein danke.", brachte eben angesprochener nur hervor. Nejis Ton war so ungewohnt für Kiba, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Neji du bist irgendwie komisch heute. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Neji sah Kiba an und lächelte. "Nein, nein, alles bestens.", lachte Neji, was Kiba nur noch Nervöser machte als er eh schon war. Neji kam eine Schritt auf Kiba zu, der wiederum wisch ein Stück zurück. Als Neji merkte, dass Kiba zurückwich und sah, dass er mit dem Rücken den Baum hinter sich ansteuerte, was Kiba natürlich selbst nicht bemerkte, ging er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen immer weiter auf Kiba zu.

Kiba machte nun größere Schritte nach hinten um abstand zu gewinnen. Doch auf einmal knallte er an den eben genannten Baum und schreckte auf, als er erkannte, dass er Neji nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Nur noch ein Schritt trennte Kiba von Neji, den Neji mit Leichtigkeit überwand. Neji stemmte beide Arme gegen den Baum, damit Kiba nicht entkommen konnte und zog sein Gesicht ganz nah an das Seine. Kiba sah ihn Nejis weiße Augen und musste schwer schlucken. "Was wird das", fragte Kiba, dem erneut ein Schauer über dem Rücken lief. Neji leckte sich über die Lippen und sah wie fassungslos Kiba im dem Moment schaute. Kiba wollte sich wehren, als Neji seine Lippen auf seine legte. Er riss seine Augen weiter auf, versuchte Neji von sich zu schieben, doch dieser dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. Neji hatte so lange auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, für nichts auf der Welt würde er jetzt aufhören, außer für Luft. Neji löste den Kuss nach ein paar Momenten, die sich für Kiba wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlten und er schnappte nach Luft. Er sah Neji an und leichte Röte stieg ihm auf seine Wangen, was von Neji nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er setzte zu einem zweiten Kuss an. " Nicht...", stöhnte Kiba, doch er spürte schon wieder Nejis Lippen auf seinen. Diesen machte Neji leidenschaftlicher und sinnlicher. Kiba wehrte sich immer weniger und lies es einfach geschehen. Neji lächelte in sich hinein und griff, während er langsam den Kuss löste, nach Kibas Hand. Dieser schaute Neji an, der nur verschmitzt und etwas düster Lächelte.

"Lass uns das ganze doch nach drinnen verlegen." Kiba versuchte die zunehmende Röte, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg, zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweiße. Neji musterte Kiba, der verlegen seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Langsam bewegte sich Neji zurück und gab somit Kiba das Zeichen, dass er rein gehen wollte. Kiba wäre am Liebsten weggerannt, jedoch hielt Neji immer noch seine Hand fest. Also folgte Kiba Neji wohl oder übel. Neji steuerte sein Zimmer an und warf Kiba, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, in den Raum. Kiba sah Neji verdutzt zu wie dieser die Tür zu machte und abschloss. /Sicher ist sicher/

Er drehte sich von der Tür weg und ging auf Kiba, der immer noch geschockt auf dem Boden saß, zu. Er bückte sich ein Stück runter. "Sicher würde es auf dem Boden Spaß machen, aber mein Bett ist sicher angenehmer für dich.", sagte Neji schon fast bösartig. Kiba wurde übel, da er wusste was Neji vor hatte. Langsam richtete sich Neji wieder auf. Kiba war mit der ganzen Situation vollkommen überfordert, merkte aber zugleich, dass es kein entkommen gab und fing an sich vor sich selbst zu ekeln, weil sich sein Körper mit der komischen und zugleich fremden Situation anfreunden wollte. "Steh auf oder willst du den ganzen Tag auf dem Boden verbringen.", lachte Neji mit einem undeutbaren Unterton. Kiba tat wie ihm geheißen. Schon wieder leckte sich Neji über die Lippen und zog Kiba an sich heran. Er küsste ihn und seine Zunge bat um einlass. Kiba öffnete zögernd den Mund und spürte Nejis Zunge. Er verwickelte Kibas Zunge in einen heißen Zungenkampf. Seine Hände wanderten unter Kibas Hemd und tasteten sich langsam hoch zu seiner Brust, als seine Hände Kibas Brustwarzen erreicht hatten, fing er an sie zu massieren und Kiba stöhnte in den Kuss. Neji löste den Kuss und zog ihm sein Hemd aus. Zugleich entledigte er sich seiner Sachen und widmete sich Kibas Hose. Dieser lies alles nur noch geschehen, da er durch die Küsse und Berührungen seines Gegenübers zutiefst erregt war. Neji schob Kiba zu seinem Bett und dieser fiel rücklings darauf. Neji kletterte auf Kibas Becken und er spürte Kibas Erregung durch seine Boxershorts. Neji lächelte Kiba an und fing wieder an ihn zu küssen und schob langsam eine seiner Hände in seine Boxer. Kiba fibste auf, als er eine warme Hand an seinem Glied verspürte. Kiba wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass es kein zurück mehr gab.

Neji streifte ihm seine Boxer ab und entledigte sich auch seiner. Er nahm seine Hand von Kibas Glied, steuerte zu gleich seinen Nachttisch an, öffnete diesen und holte eine Tube Gleitgel heraus. Er schraubte sie auf und drückte etwas von der dickflüssigen Masse heraus. "Ich denke du weißt was ich vorhabe, also entspann dich einfach.", sagte Neji mit ruhiger Stimme zu dem Untenliegenden. Kiba nickte zaghaft und schloss seine Augen. Er spürte wie Neji von ihm aufstand. "Winkel deine Beine an." Kiba rang mit sich selbst, sollte er seiner Lust nachgeben oder sollte er sich wehren. Es nütze nichts. Kiba war zu erregt um klar denken zu können und machte was Neji wollte. Verschwitzt hob er seinen Kopf und blickte zu Neji, der gerade dabei war, einen Finger in Kiba zu versenken. Dieser konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an leicht zu stöhnen. Neji nahm noch einen Finger dazu und fing an die Öffnung zu dehnen. Kiba stöhnte heftiger auf. Als Neji meinte die Öffnung genug gedehnt zu haben, platzierte er sein pulsierendes Glied vor Kibas Eingang. Er schaute Kiba an. "Entspann dich. Es wird nur ein klein wenig schmerzen.", er sah Panik in Kibas Augen und beugte seinen Kopf zu Kiba runter und küsste ihn sinnlich. Er streichelte seine Wange und Kiba entspannte sich ein wenig. Noch ein Kuss und Neji richtete sich wieder auf.

"Ne..Neji...", stotterte Kiba. "Ja Kiba?" "Bitte..sei vorsichtig.", erwiderte dieser mit zitternder Stimme, stemmte sich zugleich hoch und küsste Neji noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte. Er drückte sein Becken etwas hoch um es Neji einfacher zu machen. Neji war etwas verwirrt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandels Kibas, aber auch froh, dass es ihm anscheinend gefiel. Er machte sich bereit und drang langsam und wie von kiba gefordert vorsichtig ein. Kiba unterdrückte das Gefühl sich innen verkrampfen zu müssen. Neji stoppte als sein Glied vollständig in Kiba eimgedrungen war. Er beugte sich wieder zu Kiba und küsste ihn. Er platzierte seine Hände an seinen Hüften. Kiba griff mit der einen Hand nach Nejis mit der anderen krallte er sich an der Bettkante fest. Neji umschlang seine Hand und fing langsam an sich in Kiba zu bewegen. Dieser konnte ein stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch Neji fiel es immer schwerer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen bebte Kiba unter ihm auf. "Mehr...", stöhnte Kiba. Das war für Neji ausreichend genug und stieß immer härter und schneller zu. Heftig stöhnend krallte sich Kiba mit seiner freien Hand an Neji fest. "Ge..eh..nau..daa.a..Neji...", schrie Kiba auf. Neji musste lächeln, er hatte also Kibas empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Bei jedem Stoß zielte er auf die eine Stelle die seinen Unterliegenden zum aufstöhnen brachte. Selber konnte er es sich aber auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Beide waren kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt. Kiba kniff seine Augen zusammen und atmete schwer als er auf Nejis und seine Brust kam. Neji war auch kurz davor zu kommen und beendete es mit dem Stöhnen von Kibas Namen. Er ergoss sich in Kiba und sackte auf ihm zusammen. Beide keuchten wie wild.

Langsam glitt er aus ihm heraus und lies sich neben Kiba fallen. Kiba drehte seinen Kopf zu Neji rüber und küsste ihn. "Das...war Wahnsinn.", hauchte Kiba und Neji nickte nur, so erschöpft war er. Kiba lächelte. "Das nächste mal bin ich aber oben.", keuchte er sanft. Nejis sehnlichster Wunsch ging in Erfüllung und beide schliefen ein.


End file.
